


Hot

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy's Love, Fingering, M/M, sweet couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow's been allowed to touch Will intimately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

Carefully arcing his fingers, Crow eased his index and middle finger into the tight warm opening. Although he had a sufficient amount of lube on the tips of his fingers, at Will's request, he kept the amount coating down the length of his fingers less so as to create a delicious friction. With his other hand, Crow was gently holding Will's knee up, while his golden eyes were focused down at his lover's most delicate parts. He eased his fingers in a bit more, to the second knuckle, and moving them together, he applied a bit of force upwards toward Will's stomach, then eased his fingers back out gently.

"Any pain?" He asked calmly, glancing up to Will's face. Before him, Will was laying on his back, one arm draped over his eyes to hide his embarrassment, and the other resting on his stomach. He was taking regular breaths, but Crow could tell it was difficult for him by the slight trembling of his muscles at his hips. Will's mouth hung slightly open as soft breaths of hot air came out when he exhaled. He was quiet, but clearly enjoying the situation.

Hearing the question, Will shook his head lightly. "No." His word came out with a soft airy breath, almost like a whisper. It had a sweetness that stuck itself to Crow's ears.

"Kay." Crow eased his fingers back in once more. He'd been working at Will for a few minutes now gently, that he felt impatient now. In his haste, he arced his fingers in all the way, whilst remaining at an easy speed. With his middle finger, he brushed the cluster of nerves deep inside Will.

Immediately, Will's body jolted in a different way - a gentle tremble. Startled, Will lifted his arm from the bridge of his nose to look across the length of his body down at Crow's face. His mouth hung a bit wider, his breath struggling to regain composure from the outburst that followed the jolt.

Seeing that reaction, a playful grin crested over Crow's lips. "Haha, sorry." He said in a kind tone, then he eased his fingers back out to the range he had been relaxing before. As he cast his eyes down, he made note in the significantly hardening of Will's penis, but made no comment about it.

Will laid his face to the side, one eye peeking down to Crow. "You can do it again - softer." His words were soft, deep in his throat.

Will wondered if Crow could even hear him; his words sounded like whispers in his head. To Crow however, they came out sounding like a husky lust whisper, both shy and willing to try just a little bit more than before.

It sent an excitement free in Crow's blood. He took the words literally however - abusing this permission and being hasty would only cause Will to regress, and possibly forbid anymore of this intimate touching again.

"Anything you want." Crow replied, the stupid grin still on his face. As he spoke, he angled his thumb to rub Will's perineum gently, easing the gentle pressure toward his balls. The motion clearly felt good to Will, as Crow saw him close his eyes and heard a soft murmur of a content moan.


End file.
